In the field of semiconductor equipment, a test handler, also called automatic test equipment, allows a tester to test semiconductor devices according to predetermined test processes and sorts the tested semiconductor devices, thereby forwarding good quality semiconductor devices. The test handler is configured to include a plurality of test trays which are loaded with semiconductor devices and move in a predetermined cycle therein. While the test trays are moving on the cycling route, they dock with the tester such that the tester can test the semiconductor devices.
Each test tray is configured to include a frame and insert modules which are arrayed on the frame in a matrix form and loaded with semiconductor devices. Function, structure, and form of the test tray are disclosed on Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2002-0030552 and Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0389824, which are hereinafter referred to as a conventional art.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view illustrating an insert module and a frame according to a conventional test tray for a test handler. The insert module 11 shaped as a rectangle forms fixing holes 11a and 11b on both ends with respect to the lengthwise axis L. The frame 12 forms receiving spaces S1 on each of which the insert module 11 is placed, and internal thread holes 12a and 12b at the diagonal corners of each receiving space S1, whose locations correspond to those of the fixing holes 11a and 11b of the insert module 11. Each insert module 11 is placed on the receiving space S1 and fixed to the frame 12 as screws 13 are extended through the fixing holes 11a and 11b and screwed into the internal thread holes 12a and 12b. 